Scarlet Roche
Scarlet Emilia Roche '(Pronounced ''Roo-chee) is one of the main characters in the series. The best friend of Daniel Ashworth and an ally of Akane Sakamoto, she's a witch and also the first love interest of Felix Reid. Appearance Scarlet is short and plump, with a medium complexion, freckles, shoulder-length honey blonde hair and light blue eyes. Her attire consists of a turquoise and pastel green sweatshirt, midnight blue jeans and white sneakers. She also wears star earrings, a necklace with a single, iridiscent crystal, a pearl bracelet around her left hand and thin-framed glasses. Personality Scarlet has been described as a clumsy, plucky, very optimistic and a kind person, but also extremely anxious, emotional, blunt and exceedingly cautious to the point of perfectionism. She has big dreams of becoming a Grand White Witch and respects all White Witch rules to a fault out of benevolence and respect. Scarlet has been always fascinated by the world of magic and decided to focus on learning new spells and brewing potions. Scarlet tries to stay as focused as possible in every battle she encounters, even if her powers are rather strong at this points. Scarlet devotes herself to protect humans from the creatures of the darkness, this being a White Witch's virtue. However, she is very prone to anxiety bouts that can make her more vulnerable. Scarlet has a high sense of integrity and is the most respected among the clique, mainly because her loyalty and compassion. While still severely introverted and basically an social outcast, she is willing to give a helping hand to whoever is in need (a White Witch virtue which led to her friendship with Daniel). While arguably the nicest among her group of friends, she is brutally honest, telling people off (such as Felix) whenever she finds them annoying. She is also loyal to Akane and grew fonder of her, even if Akane's cold personality initially bothered her. Since Scarlet focuses herself on her abilities rather than on romance, it's unlikely she had (or will ever have) a crush on someone. She has a habit on slapping or punching Felix's face for being perverted stemmed from the fact he was infatuated with her when they first met. Scarlet is a rather infamous bookworm, and is occasionally seen roaming around Nature Heights High's library searching for history and medicine books. The library itself is a place she feels safe, to the point she freaked out when it closed due to maintenance issues when the gang went up a blind alley. Powers and Abilities Scarlet has the standard White Witch powers, such as ability to cast spells and mix potions. She is able to create her own, but she is too afraid to do so, despite the fact she is no longer a novice. However, she has her favorite spells and potion she uses on a regular basis, mostly to help herself in her daily life and in battles. Spells and Magic Objects *Magic Wand -''' Her beloved magic wand, made of cherry tree wood with a crystal similar to the one in her necklace tied to the tip. She uses it *'Invisibilitas -' Grants her invisibility for a period of two hours at most; *'Coruscent -' A sparkling cloak which gives her the ability to reflect light; *'Mitigatio -' A scent-based spell helping her calm (herself or anyone else) down. *'Bene Servetur-' A rather handy spell which helps her move things with her wand in a way similar to telekinesis; *'Vulcanus -' She uses this spell to sharpen Akane's Blood Katana or Quinn's Mother Moon; *'Athena of book-' She uses the spell to teleport a certain book she mentions. Potions *'Dulcis -' Made from mint leaves, licorice and rose water, she uses this potion to cure Sandy's sugar cravings; *'Ambergris -' A perfume made for Portia for "enhancing her beauty" made from many flower petals, onions and squirrel excrement; *'Stricta Dormire -' Uses this as a sleeping potion, its ingredients are unknown, but it is implied valerian (Valeriana officinalis) is one of them; *'Fulgur -' The potion is made from "light itself" and several medicinal herbs and Scarlet uses it to treat Irene's acne. Trivia *Scarlet's favorite food are ricecakes. *Scarlet is left-handed. *Her signature (and favorite) animal is a mouse (based on her adaptability, hypervigilance, modesty and innocence). *She is relatively good at playing the piano, although she still needs to take classes. *Scarlet actually dislikes her namesake color as she prefers shades of beige. *Out of the gang, she is the most reluctant to kill any creature, believing most of them can be redeemed, and either destroys them if she feels like it. *Scarlet is near-sighted. *She has kind of an interest in gemstones, since they play an essential part in White Witchcraft. Categorie:Characters Categorie:Main Characters Categorie:Females Categorie:Monster Killers Categorie:Witches Categorie:White Witch